13th_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
These are the know Species of the Galaxy in the 21st century. Species:Andorian Alligance:United Federation of Planets Homeworld: Andoria (Procyon VIIa) First Contact: 2151 (Human), 1940's (Vulcan) Status: Allies Notable Features: Blue skin, white hair and antennae. Four sexes. Species: Arkenite Alligance: Homeworld: Arken II First Contact: 2152 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Pale Skin, three cranial lobes, long pointed ears and solid green eys with not iris. Species: Axanarii Alligance: Homeworld: Axanar First Contact: 2151 (Humans) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Androgynous, to prefer a nitrogen-methane atmosphere, and to produce triglobulin from their zymuth gland. Species: Betazoid Alligance: Homeworld: Cyndriel (Betazed, Beta Veldonna V) First Contact: 2169 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Extremely similar to Humans but with Complete black irises. Telepathic. Species: Bolian Alligance: Homeworld: Bolarus IX First Contact: 2099 Status: Friendly Notable Features: Light blue skin with a vertical cartilaginous ridge bifurcating their heads and running down to the middle of their chest Species: Caitian Alligance: Homeworld: Cait (15 Lyncis II) First Contact: 2149 (Vulcans) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Feline Humanoid with orangish fur and golden iris. Species: Cordinites Alligance: Homeworld: Coridan (Coridan III, 54 Orionus III) First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Similar to Humans paler skin. Species: Centaurian Alligance:United Federation of Planets Homeworld: Al Rijil II (Alpha Centauri VII) First Contact: 2066 (Humans) Status: Allies Notable Features: Extra joint in little finger, Hexagonal patterning of capillaries, obvious when flushed, and almost glowing light blue irises. Species:Chelon Alligance: Homeworld: Chelar (Kolar III, Beta Rigel III) First Contact: 2155 Status: Friendly Notable Features: Resembling large saber-toothed turtles. Species: Denobulan Alligance:United Federation of Planets Protectorate Homeworld: Denobula Triaxa (Iota Bootis II) First Contact: 2130 (Human) Status: Allies Notable Features: Humanoid with Flexible boney ridges. Species: Ferengi Alligance: Ferengi Aliance Homeworld: Ferenginar (Vantaur Idrilon IV) First Contact: 2152/2364 Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Short, Large ears and fermented scent. Species: Human/Terran Alligance: United Federation of Planets Homeworld: Earth (Sol III) First Contact: 2063 (Vulcan) Status: Allies Notable Features: Basic and Complex at the same time. No discerning features but extremely adaptable. Species: Ithenite Alligance: Homeworld: Ithen (Orodanga IV) First Contact: 2154 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Short stature and copper-colored skin Species: Jelna Alligance: Homeworld: Rigel V (Kolar V, Beta Rigel V) First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Tan skin, Tattoos and four sexs. Species: Kirosian Alligance: Homeworld: Kiros First Contact: 2152 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Humanoid, smattering of spots along the side of their face that led to middle of their back. Species: Klingon Alligance: Klingon Empire Homeworld: Qo'noS First Contact: 2151 (Humans) Status: Enemy Notable Features: Swarthy olive to brown Skin, Cranial Ridges and organ redundancy. Aggressive. Species: Kzinti Alligance: Homeworld: Kzin First Contact: 2095 (Human) Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Feline race, Some are telepathic. Species: Malurian Alligance: Homeworld: Malur First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Reptilian humanoids with grey, scaly skin. Species: Mempam Alligance: Klingon Empire Homeworld: Mempa II Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: They were humanoid, with long limbs. Species: Menk Alligance: Homeworld: Valakis First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Humanoid with ocular ridges. Species: Novan Alligance: United Federation of Planets Protectorate Homeworld: Terra Nova (Eta Cassiopeia III) First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Allies Notable Features: None, Human Offshoot. Species: Naussican Alligance: Homeworld: Naussica First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Cranial ridges and four tusked mouths. Species: Orion Alligance: Orion Syndicate Homeworld: Botchok (Rigel VII) First Contact: 2152 (Human) Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Green skin. Species: Pheben Alligance: Klingon Empire Homeworld: Pheben V Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: tentacle with three eyes on eyestalks. Docile. Species: Reman Alligance: Romulan Star Empire Homeworld: ch'Havran (Remus, Eisn III-B, 128 Trianguli III-B) Status: Enemy Notable Features: A nocturnal race, the Remans shun light, and are characterized by their imposing heights, grey skin, large ears, keen eyesight in the dark, and the possession of telepathic abilities Species: Reticulan Alligance: Homeworld: Sepro (Zeta Reticuli 2) First Contact: 2163 (Human) Status: Enemy Notable Features: short, large heads black almond shaped eyes, grey skin long of limb. Species: Rigelian Alligance: Homeworld: Rigel VII (Kolar VII, Beta Rigel VII) First Contact: 2154 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Strong physical resemblance to Humans Species: Risian Alligance: Homeworld: Risa (Epsilon Ceta B II) First Contact: 2152 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: They are nearly indistinguishable from Humans by external appearance, they age slower then Humans. Species: Romulan Alligance: Romulan Star Empire Homeworld: ch'Rihan (Romulus, Eisn III-A, 128 Trianguli III-A) First Contact: 2152/2266 Status: Enemy Notable Features: They have pointed ears, eyebrows that are arched and upswept, a heart located where a Human liver is present and copper-based green blood. Species: Saurian Alligance: Homeworld: Sauria (Psi Serpentus IV) First Contact: 2157 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Robust Nocturanl reptilian race. Species: Selsseress Alligance: Klingon Empire Homeworld: H'atoria II Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: An amphibious species native to the planet H'atoria in the Beta Quadrant. Barely sentient, they could only thrive in places of high humidity, so they mostly lived near the planet's oceans. Species: Suliban Alligance: Homeworld: Suliban First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Black and Yellow speckled skin with yellow slit eyes. Species: Tellerite Alligance:United Federation of Planets Homeworld: Tellar (Mirchat II, 61 Cygni II) First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Allies Notable Features: A sturdy porcine species. Species: Tiburon Alligance: Homeworld: Tiburon First Contact: 2142 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Tiburons are known for their large, elaborately flanged ears and a row of tiny, bony protrusions running across the head and down the neck. Species: Trill Alligance: Homeworld: Trill Prime First Contact: 2132 Status: Friendly Notable Features: Humanoid distinguished by a pattern of spots from the top of their head to their toes. No one off of Their home-world know they area joined species. Species: Valakains Alligance: Homeworld: Valakis First Contact: 2151 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Humanoids with ocular ridges. Species: Vulcan Alligance: United Federation of Planets Homeworld: Minshara (Vulcan, Nevasa II, 40 Eridani A II) First Contact: 2063 (Human) Status: Allies Notable Features: Pointed ears and eyebrows. Merciless logic. Species: Xindi - Aquatics Alligance: Homeworld: New Xindus First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: They had three fingers in each forelimb, ending in short fingernail-like claws. Ridge on their cheek bones. Similar in structure to Earth Cetaceans. Very Deliberate in actions. Species: Xindi - Aboreal Alligance: Homeworld: New Xindus First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: They were covered in hair and had dark eyes, sharp fingers and also the distinctive feature from the Xindi species, the ridges on their cheek bones. Species: Xindi - Insectoid Alligance: Homeworld: New Xindus First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Unfriendly Notable Features: Insect like race. Ridges on their cheeks. Species: Xindi - Primate Alligance: Homeworld: New Xindus First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Allies Notable Features: Human-like with larger foreheads but no eyebrows. Ridges on their cheek bones. Species: Xindi - Reptilian Alligance: Homeworld: New Xindus First Contact: 2153 (Human) Status: Enemy Notable Features: scaly and highly textured, including many small wrinkles and ridges. The Reptilians had yellow to brown-colored scales with multiple spikes coming out of their heads and little tusks, one on either side of the face, around their mouth. They had yellow eyes with slitted vertical pupils, and were cold blooded. Ridges on their cheek bones. Very Aggressive. Species: Zami (Vulcanoid) Alligance: Homeworld: V'Geln (Kolar IV, Beta Rigel IV) First Contact: 2155 (Human) Status: Friendly Notable Features: Similar to humans but with copper based blood and slightly pointed ears.